mtmwsomajfshfandomcom-20200214-history
Oct 2019 Minutes
Back to Main Page. Back to Minutes. Date: 5th October, 2019 Location: Putney, London. Matters arising from the minutes of the previous meeting Patrick Foster is a gambling addict. But did have a bowling average of 2.4 at U11 cricket. Same Suit made Where's My Cow a Gin and Tonic. There was a horrible interview with Richard Foster. Shirts Half a Hand has his probation extended until shirts are produced. To be clear, the shirt sizes can be found in the Jan 2018 minutes, and the embroidery instructions can be found in the September 2015 minutes. Subscriptions Nine High owes some money. All members should start paying their subs immediately. If anyone has not started their subs by 2020 then their subs will double in price. Where's My Cow has got a red'n. Rankings Nine High has left the room, and so he will stay at the bottom of the rankings. Same Suit proposed that Not Quite the Man should move to the bottom of the rankings, as he doesn't seem to care. Many thought that this was what he would probably want. Motion not passed. Nine High proposed that Half a Hand should move to the bottom of the rankings. This was seen as a blatant attempt to get himself off the bottom. Motion not passed. Half a Hand proposed that Half a Hand should move up 2 positions in the rankings. He justified this on the fact that he was about to turn this into a European organisation, however didn't seem to have any plans to navigate Brexit. Nine High also pointed out that this would move Half a Hand ahead of River Queen. Motion not passed. Half a Hand proposed that Half a Hand should move up 3 positions in the rankings. He justified this on the fact that he was about to turn this into a Global organisation. Most people want to go to Taiwan. Motion passed. Two Pair proposed that Not Quite the Man should move up to 4th in the rankings, as he is our Vice President. Some dissented as he rarely attends, however we should keep him keen as we would like a trip to Eton. Motion passed. Congratulations to Suzie Chamberlain on her engagement. Same Suit's glass is empty. Magician and Green Monkey The Magician should always be on the agenda. 5 years ago the Two Pair rang the Magician. The Magician asked him to ring back in 5. Two Pair asked what units, and the Magician said 5 years. Two Pair therefore recently rang up the Magician to continue the conversation. Where's My Cow nearly dies. Lamehand is going to the Green Monkey hotel in Barbados. We wish him the best of luck in his search for Green Monkey. Karlie Karlie is Where's My Cow's only global girlfriend. She will probably be bored tonight. Support for Hong Kong protests We believe in freedom of speech within reason. Taiwan is China. China is fake China. Where's My Cow to draft letter to Hong Kong government. Wacky Baccy and Cocaine Same Suit gets nervous and retracts all his motions. Not Quite the Man Lamehand is confused about Not Quite the Man's motives. It is thought that it is important to keep him in the group, but we would like to visit Eton. Where's My Cow to draft a letter to Not Quite the Man, explaining that we want a meeting at Eton, otherwise we will make Not Quite the Man the eternal leader of the group. Same Suit is a very good host.